A Jily Christmas
by Paddfoot12
Summary: A James potter and lily Evans Christmas story! The start of their 7th year at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.
1. Chapter 1

A jily Christmas

A James potter and lily Evans Christmas story! The start of their 7th year at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.

Disclaimer: Though it would be nice,unfortunately, I not own Harry Potter. :(

Chapter 1:

Lily's POV

I ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, excited at the prospect of my final year at hogwarts. As HEAD GIRL! I was so excited when I opened my letter, -which was heavier than normal- and my head girl badge fell out.

Marlene! Alice!" I screamed as I ran towards them.

I hadn't seen them much over the holidays, we met up 3 times in Diagonal Ally for ice cream and shopping for our school stuff.

Lily" They yelled in unison

Congrats on getting head girl!" Alice squealed.

How were your holidays?" I asked them both and thenone by one theylaunched eagerly into a story of what they did over their break that they hadn't mentioned in their letters.

Tick tock, tick tock. Ding, the clock struck 11:00 and the Hogwarts Express tooted its horn. I looked out the window and waved to my parents as the train pulled away from the station. I saw Petunia looking grumpy and scowling at mum and dad for making  
/her come and me because... well because of what I am.

I sat back in my seat properly once the station was out of sight and all I could see was the rolling hills and the track ahead of us. As I turned back to the carriage, I noticed that we gained a few more people, 4 to be exact.

It started off with me Lily Evans and my best friends, Marlleen McKinnon and Allice longbottom but we gained, the Marauders, as they liked to call themselves. James Potter (ugh), Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and the nicest who was one of my friends,  
/Remus Lupin.

I'll be back", I announced, "I need to go meet the prefects for head duty" I clarified as i walked out the door and turned around to see the smirks of the three seated Marauders as Potter got up to follow me out the carriage.

What are you doing Potter" I asked as he followed me down the corridor.

Well, ummm, you see..." he spluttered.

Spit it out" I told him,

"well I'm , sorta head boy" he blurted out all at once.

Had Dumbledore finally gone mad? James Potter,, King of pranks at Hogwarts. Head Boy?

Oh no" i whispered as i realised that I would have to share a living quarters with him for the whole year.

Itried to pull myself together as we entered the largest carriage on the train and started giving orders to the prefects. After the meeting, we walked back to the carriage in silence.

I refused to acknowledge any of them except Remus and didn't speak until the trolley lady came around ten minuties later.

"Ill have a chocolate frog please" I asked her

ill get that, Potter jumped in, before I could give her my money.

I am perfectly capable Potter" I scowled, but he gave her the money anyway as I stared at him.

After that ordeal, everyone else jumped in to buy the sweets that wanted and I sunk back into my seat and watched the world fly past.

I vaguely remember resting my head on something before drifting off to sleep as the sun went down. I woke up with a start as the train lurched to a stop.

Get off me Potter" I screeched as I shook him off.

He must have sat next to me, I must have fell asleep on HIS shoulder.

Sorry" he said, timidly.

Wewere the last off the train so we caught the last carriage up to Hogwarts, only just in time for the sorting ceremony. All the first years names were called ad they sat on the stool, nervous but excited as the hat was placed on their heads, just  
/as it was every year for the new first years. I remembered when the sorting hat was placed on my head, I looked out at the four tables, terrified but excited for a new journey.

I remember the thrill of the cheers when the hat caked out 'Gryffindoor' and grimaced at the next thought, I had sat next to James Potter and we introduced ourselves to each other. I remember blushing and thinking 'he's cute' as any 11 year old girl would  
/if they were to be seated next to James Potter.

I glanced down the table, now shaking off the memories so as to not make myself cry, it was my last year at Hogwarts before I was to go out into the big, wide, scary real world. My eyes found a certain messy haired, brown eyed boy as he ran his hand throughhis  
/unruly hair as always. I found myself thinking 'wow he has matured over the holidays' only in his looks though, he was still as childish as always. But, he had grown a few inches and become more toned.

"Ew" I muttered, stopping the thoughts about Jame... Potter

"What was that?" Marlene muttered, as she leaned closer over the cheering, as a new first year had been placed in ravenclaw.

Nothing" I told her, I could NOT tell her about the thoughts that crossed my mind, the teasing would be relentless.

Dumbledore made his speech and the rest of the sorting passed by quickly and the feast began. Everyone dug in quickly to the buffet meal that always occurred every day at hogwarts but was especially big at the beginning and end of year occasions. I keptmy  
/head down, looking at my food the whole meal and rushing off to take a cold shower as soon as we were dismissed.

I felt better as I got into bed that night. I would make the most out of this year and not let James Potter ruin my last year at Hogwarts.

Please leave a review and if you like, give some suggestions for future chapters.

Paddfoot12


	2. Embarrassment and Halloween parties

Chapter 2

A James potter and lily Evans Christmas story! The start of their 7th year at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays.

Disclaimer: Though it would be nice, I do not own Harry Potter. :(

—

Lily's POV

I woke up in the morning when the sun rose and shone brightly into our dorm, I was the first up, followed by Alice and as we had done for the last 6 years, we woke Marlene and told her breakfast was ready (which usually made her rush to get dressed). Then we all walked down to the great hall together for out breakfast.

We got to the great hall and again, as usual, we were some of the first people there. We sat in our usual spot and dug in. I had bacon, scrambled eggs and one piece of toast that morning.

James' POV

I lay awake this morning, Remus usually wakes us all up but I was up early today, remembering last night. It would be our last year of school and then we would be sent into the big, wide, scary world. I had a lot on my mind, but mostly what happened last night. Lily Evans had LOOKED at me, without disgust or hatred on her face. I was talking to Sirius about our Christmas prank and I ran my hand through my hair in thought. I looked up at Evans... Lily as I usually do, admiring her beauty and wishing that she would like me, even as a friend!

I looked at her as she was staring at me. I stared back but she didn't seem to notice. Then all of a sudden, Dumbledore dismissed us and she ran back to her dorm as fast as she could.

I stopped replaying it in my head and get really excited about the prospect of lily and i sharing a dorm for the whole year, maybe I could prove myself to her. Today was the last day in this dorm, we would be moved to the heads quarters, where we would live together the whole year. I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

I walked out of the dorm and down to the hall alone, knowing that there was no way I was waking Sirius from his beauty sleep and Peter and Remus would not budge. I figured that no one would be there as it was so early but I was wrong.

Lily's POV

James Potter turned into the grant hall, Alone. I looked up and saw he was walking towards us, Marlene and Alice were on the other side of the table and I was facing them. He was gong to sit next to me.

"What do you want Potter" I spoke

"To eat breakfast with some lovely ladies" he stated with a dramatic wink

"Go away Potter" I said sternly

"Why were you staring at me last night?" He said abruptly, with a slight smirk but an inquisitive look on his face.

"Uhhh...I...I wasn't staring" I stuttered.

I took the timetable that McGonagall had just given me and left the table to wait for my first class, though it would be a long wait.

"What was that about?" Alice questioned as she and Marlene walked up to me.

"Nothing" I said in a finalising tone, signalling the end of the topic.

The first day went by fast, but coincidentally I was in all the same classes as... James Potter. Ugh. Tonight we were moving into our dorm together and sharing living quarters for the first time.

We finished our classes at three like usual then I went to the gryffindoor common room to do the homework we had gotten today and sat with Marlene and Alice to talk once we had finished.  
At five, we walked down to the rest hall together for dinner.

Once the feast was finished, all students went back to their common rooms except prefects, who were on patrol duty. Mcgnagall took James and I up to the Heads quarters and showed us around, we stood at the door and she told us to choose a password that we would both remember.

"Quidditch" James suggested

"That's too obvious as you play Mr Potter" Mcgnagall said

"Candy canes" I said, "a muggle sweet, I clarified to James's confused look

"That will do" Mcgnagall told us. "Mr Potter," she said as we walked into the living room, "your room is on the left there" she pointed, "and Miss Evans, your room is to the right. "Each of your rooms have an ensuite and this is your shared living space" she guest urged whilst she spoke.

"Thank you professor" i said politely

"I know you two will be able to do your duty to our school" she said kindly as she left with what I thought was a slight smirk on her face.

"Wow, its beautiful" I said wistfully

"Yes she is" James said quietly, not looking at the room

"Pardon?" I said, not quiet hearing him

"Not important" He said quickly

"Okay, goodnight Potter" I said, approaching my room

"Night lily" he said staring after my closed door

He called me lily? We always referee to each other by our last names. I thought nothing of it and went to sleep.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully and Halloween was almost upon us. I didn't really enjoy Halloween, I thought it was a pointless holiday and frankly, quite dangerous too. I mean the muggle tradition, you go around asking strangers for candy she any other day of the year you're told not to talk to strangers or take candy from strangers.

Well anyways the schools hallowe'en feast was tonight and there would be a little party in the gryffindoor common room after it that Marlene and Alice persuaded me to go to with them.

So that's how I found myself back in my old room in the gryffindoor tower with Marlene working on my hair and Alice on my face.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked them

"YES" they replied in unison for the fifth time tonight

"Fine" i huffed and mentally prepared myself for the night


End file.
